Invisible No More
by Shade-the-destroyer
Summary: Matthew seeks revenge, and he just happened to meet ways with an albino that will change him forever. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Invisible No More-

Matthew Williams- he is the biological brother of Alfred Jones, a jock in the ., a school the only accept skilled children all around the world. Matthew is a like a non-existant character in this school, being overshadowed by his brother for so many times.

Matthew sighed. Whenever he is being asked about what he does or who he is, this is his answer all the time, after all they'd forget about him the next day they go to school, so there's no point in changing how he introduces himself to new people. The only one decent that he can talk to around here is Alfred. Though they've been separated when they were younger because of their parent's divorced, that didn't get in the way of their brotherhood, and Matthew still call Alfred "brother."

Three years ago, an incident led Matthew to hate relationships. A guy from the senior grade once became his best friend. They were very close and one day, the older guy confessed his love to the younger male. They were in a relationship, until the day Matthew found out that he was a double-crosser and ended their relationship for the good of both of them.

He hated the senior so much after he proclaimed that he was the one who was hurt and made Matthew look bad in the public eyes of the students. Of course the teachers didn't know about this because if they did, they would ask for a conference again. And not once did Matthew ever receive a conference slip.

There was one thing stuck in his mind though- revenge. Yes, sweet, sweet revenge. He doesn't like the whole "I'm going to beat you up until you say sorry" style. He doesn't want to be like his brother. Though Alfred loves justice, he can be a little unjust as well.

He stopped thinking about it and concentrated back in class.

When class was over, he was forced to clean the classroom since it was his turn to do it now. I mean can't the school afford a janitor. They said it was for the good of the students so that they'd learn a lesson and start cleaning after themselves.

He finished up late, and he was damn tired. He didn't even want to think about the whole senior problem right, he just wants to go home and lie down on his soft and comfortable bed.

He walked to the bus stop just five blocks away from the school and sat on the bench that no one hardly sits on. People prefer to just stand next to the sign and wait for the bus. Later on, a crowd was already forming in front of Matthew, blocking his way to get on the bus.

'Great, I got here first and I'm going to have to sit at the backseat again.'

Matthew doesn't like the backseat. It's too cramped and people with the most luggage usually sit there and take the most of the seat's space.

When the bus arrived, people hurriedly climbed aboard, pushing and shoving each other, making ways for their huge bags. Matthew decided to take the safer way and not join the crowd at they do that. He ended up to be the last one to get on, at least that's what he thinks he is.

Turns out that a man with a hoodie, swiftly got on the bus and sat next to Matthew. He placed nothing on the seat, except himself of course. He placed his bag on the ground, near his left foot. They didn't talk the whole ride. Matthew didn't even look at him.

What got Matthew attention was not the black bag, with striped designs. It was the bird key chain that hung over it. He never thought such a guy would love to collect these. It's kind of funny actually. It was was not funny enough to make Matthew laugh though.

The man never took off the hoodie the whole ride, and Matthew was starting to think that the man wants to be as anonymous as possible.

The bus abruptly stopped and people were rushing to the exit again, some, having a hard time because of their wide physique.

The hoodie guy also stood up and got off as quickly as possible.

Of course Matthew would be left. He would always get down on the last stop outside town. That was where his home was. Back at Canada, he had a more adequate living space but now he has to be content with this type of living.

Matthew had noticed something though, the man had left his backpack unattended on the floor, still lying there.

Matthew grabbed the bag and dashed out of the bus, hoping that he could still catch up to the stranger who left his bag.

Fortunately, Matthew caught up to the stranger and with a pitch higher than usual he called out to the man. "Ummm... Sir! You left your bag in the bus!" The stranger immediately turned around, noticing that his bag wasn't there and running towards Matthew.

"Mein gott, thanks." He thanked Matthew, finally taking off the hoodie.

The man was handsome and he was albino. He had platinum blonde hair, dual-colored eyes, and a dashing smile.

"No problem at all, I was glad to help." Matthew returned a mutual smile.

"Gilbert Beilsmidcht." He said reaching out his hand for Matthew to grab.

"Matthew, Matthew Williams." Matthew introduced, taking Gilbert's hand and squeezing it slowly.

"So, do you live here?" Gilbert popped out and asked away, not even waiting to get to a right place to chat.

"No, I live near the town outskirts." Matthew confessed, being a little bit depressed for missing the only bus left that could send him home. He can take the train though, but he's not sure if he has money for that.

"Kesesesese~ So you gave up going home to come and give this to me? That makes me feel special." Gilbert said, poking Matthew on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's go eat somewhere." Gilbert said, taking Matthew's hand and pulling him away. Matthew was confused what accent Gilbert is using, but also confused why are they just going to eat somewhere together.

At the fast food restuarant, it was crowded just like any other but then Gilbert immediately found any empty spot.

When they were done eating, Matthew worried even more. He was recieving text messages from Alfred.

7:56 P.M Alfie Jones

Hey Matt~ Where the hell are you?! I'm freaking starving here. Are you coming home or not? Cause if you're not, I'm just going to go and munch away.

8:05 P.M Alfie Jones

Hello! :P XDXDXDXD Matthew, when are you going to go home? I got hungry so I finished the food, you won't mind right? Oh BTW, I'm going to watch this awesome movie. Please come home soon.

8:40 P.M Alfie Jones

Matt, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm tired from jockey practice. Hope you come home.

"Hey Gilbert, it was nice meeting you but I've got to come home." Matthew said, bidding his new aquaintance goodbye.

"Really, OK. One last question, what school do you attend?" He asked sipping his soda.

"The Int.W.A.," Matthew answered and Gilbert stopped slurping on his drink.

"OMFG! We go to the same school!" Gilbert shot up his seat.

"Really? That's great. I can see you tommorrow then." Matthew said, kind of happy that he can finally talk to another person at school.

"Ja."

"Wait, from what country do you come from?" Matthew asked, a bit curious.

"Deutschland." He answered.

"What do you specialize in?" Matthew asked again.

"Weaponry and Hand- to- hand combat."He answered, again.

Matthew was shocked. This guy is not only hot but athletic too.

"Are you a junior?" Matthew asked.

"Nope. I'm a senior." He answered. Matthew smiled. He made another friend. The fact this friend is a senior is totally going to help him get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible No more- Chapt 2

Matthew POV-

So I met a senior, Gilbert, who left his bag in the bus we were riding. I got it back for him and now he's my friend.

As far as I know, Gilbert is a failing student, always absent at school for no reason at all. He's very handsome too.

How did I know about him being a failing student? Well, it's the rumours. They are very abundant in W.A.

So, in other words I made a new 'failing student and might get kicked out of the school for skipping class'friend.

_ (Next few days)

I saw Gilbert walking towards the gate, he looked uninterested. I ran towards him to greet him.

"Hey," I said, waving my hand and later discading it in my pocket.

"Oh, hi- Matthew?" He asked in a tone that told me he need confirmation. Well, I can't blame him, we haven't each other for days now because he doesn't go to school.

"So Gil, are you planning to go to school today?" I asked the albino.

Today, he was dressed in a plain black dress shirt, unbuttoned to show a portion of his broad chest. Black jeans were tightened by a belt that goes around his waist.

On the other hand, I was dressed in my red hoodie jacket with a maple leaf hand-stitched on the front. I was wearing a pair of beige sweat pants and my glasses of course.

"Ja. I can't believe it." He said, his expression was obvious- he was annoyed.

"So, why are you always absent?" I can't help but ask.

He just chuckled. And whispered in my ear that he doesn't want to talk about it.

When the bell rang, we had no choice but to separate.

Today, I heard a rumour again that Gil's family is broken. I heard about him and Ludwig being brothers but then their parents separated so they were separated. That never severed their connection though and they still remain close with each other. Unlike me and Alfred.

When our parents separated, he hardly even talks to me anymore. The only time he talks to me is when he needs something or he's worried about me.

I've been living with him, and we both pay the rent on the money we set aside for it. I felt like I was back home when Alfred agreed to be roommates with me. I was really thankful, until I found out he was noisy, and not to mention, messy and very dirty.

Enough with that though.

I still want to know why Gil is always absent. How am I going to use him for my ultimate plan if he's always absent? I need my revenge, OK?

I know it's wrong, but I just need his help. I won't unfriend him or anything once I'm done.

_(Later at lunch time)

I waited for the seniors to go down, hoping to see a familiar face, which I saw. He was strutting down the stairs, a big cocky grin engraved in his pale and ghostly face, which brings it to life.

He was with Francis, a senior, and uhh.. I don't know.

I know Francis, he happened to tutor me once in cooking. I don't know the other brunette though.

He immediately noticed me staring at him, and came running to greet me.

"Hey, what's up?" He questioned, the stead-fast smile on his face widened.

The other boys followed behind him like cattle.

"Nothing, I just want you to expand on the absent thing." I confessed, I just want this to be over with. I don't want to use someone whom I know might have a problem bigger than mine.

"Gilberto? Who is this?" The adorable brunette asked. His eyes were shining in deep emerald, thick lashes of earth frame his round eyes. "Matthew?" Francis after a few seconds finally remembered me.

"Wait, you know each other?" Gilbert asked Francis, whose laugh confirmed everything.

I sighed deeply before introducing myself to the brunette who stood next to Gilbert, his stare locked on me.

"Hello, my name is Matthew. I met Gilbert on the bus, he left his bag, so I gave it back to him and that's how we met. I met Francis during my early days in cooking class, he tutored me when the lesson gets really hard." I introduced as I reached out my hand, which he immediately grabbed and shook.

"Hola, I'm Antonio. You can call me Toni though." The strong Spanish accent filled the air as the brunette started blabbering in quick Spanish.

"Woah, Toni. He doesn't take Spanish lessons." Gilbert placed a hand on Toni's shoulder and pulled him a little.

"Pérdon, I didn't know." He said, though he speaks English, he just can't diminish that Spanish accent, just like Francis and Gilbert can't get rid of their French and German accent.

"It's OK. Anyways, Gil, why are you always absent?

END.


End file.
